


Stood Up

by thechongz



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i tried to make it fluffy, keyword tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechongz/pseuds/thechongz
Summary: Prompt: imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly “sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” and he quietly adds, “i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” and so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.I came across this prompt by likehemmins on tumblr (couldn't find op, but i found http://stressedhood.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche)Tweaked it abit and there was less ioriku interaction than I wanted, but hope yall enjoy!





	Stood Up

The day had started off relatively normally.

The brothers opened the family bakery, went through their daily routines of refilling bread and cleaning the exterior of their small storefront. Lunch came and went, and they ate in shifts, making sure there was always someone to watch the cashier. Then evening came, the sun began to set, and they closed up for the day.

It was the same old routine everyday.

After closing up, the brothers packed a few leftovers to bring home, the shorter of the two scanning the bakery to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. When he was satisfied, Mitsuki turned to Iori, shoving the bag full of bread and pastries at the younger. Iori took the bag wordlessly, exiting the store and waiting for Mitsuki to lock up before he finally asked, “So where are we going for dinner?”

Wednesdays meant that the brothers had dinner out, because their parents always went out on Wednesdays and it was too much of a hassle to cook for just two people. Mitsuki grinned, jerking a finger in the direction opposite of home.

“Why not we go to town for once, treat ourselves to something nice,” he suggested.

Iori nodded. “Lead the way.”

The restaurant they eventually decided on wasn’t anything too fancy; they  _were_  in work uniform after all, even if they’d both worn jackets over their uniforms. It was a nice, cosy restaurant, half-filled with customers who’d presumably just ended work as well.

They took the bar seats, flipping through the menu and ordering when the waitress came up to them. Their drinks came, and Mitsuki idly sipped on his cup of iced tea while glancing around the restaurant. His gaze landed on a redheaded male who was sitting alone in one of the booths, menu opened in front of him but clearly untouched. The boy was fiddling with his phone, and it was obvious that he was waiting for someone.

_Pity,_ Mitsuki thought to himself.  _He’s pretty cute,_ _and he’d probably be around_ _Iori’s_ _age._

It was only when Iori started asking about the bakery’s upcoming promotions did Mitsuki tear his gaze away from the redhead, but not before Iori caught him staring. He sighed.

“Nii-san, you know Rokuya-san gets jealous easily,” Iori chided, referring to his brother’s boyfriend.

Mitsuki rolled his eyes, making an unimpressed face at his brother. “Believe me, I know. Besides, I wouldn’t cheat on Nagi. That kid isn’t my type anyway.”

“Let me guess: your type would be foreign, tall, blond, fair, can speak 8 languages, and is an avid fan of Magical Girl Kokona,” Iori listed, voice deadpan as ever, and Mitsuki felt his face heat up. He playfully smacked Iori on the shoulder, telling him to stop being rude.

Then Mitsuki hummed in thought. “I was thinking that he’d look good together with you.”

This time, it was Iori who flushed. “What are you talking about? I don’t even know him.”

“I’m just saying, you’ve been single for a while and it wouldn’t hurt to start dating someone,” Mitsuki teased, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction when Iori blushed harder. Before he could continue to make fun of Iori, the waitress returned with their plates of food, and the conversation was put on hold while the brothers filled their hungry stomachs.

_Tenn-nii_ _is really late today._

Riku huffed, refreshing his chat with Tenn in the hopes that the elder would at least reply one of his texts. He knew Tenn was busy; after all, he  _was_  one of the top idols in Japan. Still, they’d been planning to have dinner together for some time now. Tenn lived alone, and he often didn’t visit home for months on end. If Riku recalled correctly, it had been at least four months since he last saw his twin.

“Sir, would you like to place your order?”

Letting out a long sigh, Riku forced a smile and looked up at the waitress. “I’m sorry, I’m still waiting for someone,” he replied, not missing the sympathetic look she gave him before nodding and leaving his table for the fifth time.

He understood, of course – he’d been in the restaurant for a good two hours now, and Tenn had yet to reply a single text. They were going to have an early dinner before Tenn brought Riku to buy some new books, but it was dark outside now, and Riku wasn’t sure if Tenn was going to show up at all. He wouldn’t be surprised if that did happen, though. He knew his brother was dedicated to his job, and would gladly stay to help if the production team needed him to. He also had a tendency to forget about the time if it wasn’t work-related, but Riku could hardly blame him.

Still, he knew people had been staring at his table, and he knew that they probably had the same thoughts as the waitress from earlier:  _did he get stood up by a date?_

They weren’t exactly wrong, but it still annoyed Riku, having pitiful glances thrown his way every few minutes. He was sure the tables had turned over at least twice in the time he’d been sitting here alone, waiting for Tenn, but he didn’t want to just  _leave_. Maybe if he waited a little while longer, Tenn might finally arrive.

With another sigh, Riku went back to fiddling with his phone.

“Thank you and see you again,” the cashier said cheerfully, and Mitsuki thanked her as well before meeting Iori outside the restaurant. Before he stepped out of the restaurant, Mitsuki glanced over to the redhead once more, frowning when he saw that the boy was  _still_  alone.

Determination setting in, Mitsuki went up to Iori and took the bag of leftover bakery goods from him. When the younger looked at him in confusion, Mitsuki beamed. Iori narrowed his gaze at his brother suspiciously. “What is it?” he asked immediately, knowing that no good could come out of this.

“That guy is still alone,” Mitsuki pointed out, and Iori let out an exasperated sigh.

“So?”

Mitsuki clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Put the poor boy out of his misery! Go back in there, sit down at his table, get to know him and hopefully I’ll have a brother-in-law soon,” he said, winking when he said the last part, and Iori groaned. “Come on, I noticed you glancing at him while we were eating. You think he’s cute, don’t you?”

“He isn’t  _not_  cute, but wouldn’t it be awkward if his real date shows up while I’m there?” Iori pointed out. Mitsuki grinned; at least Iori wasn’t shooting the idea down right away. In fact, that he was considering it at all spoke volumes about what Iori thought of the redhead.

“We’ve been here nearly an hour and his date hasn’t shown up, so I’m sure they won’t be coming. Even if they do, he shouldn’t forgive them so easily for making him wait so long. Now go!” Mitsuki shooed Iori off, raising a brow when Iori refused to budge. “Now what?”

“What if he isn’t gay?”

Mitsuki blinked once, twice, before he burst into laughter. “Trust me on this, Iori. If I could tell that Nagi, the guy who flirts with almost every girl in sight, is gay, then my judgement of this kid won’t be wrong,” he assured. With that said, Mitsuki didn’t leave any more room for argument, and shoved Iori back into the restaurant. “Tell me how it goes!”

And with that, the elder Izumi was gone.

Iori stared dumbly at the retreating figure of his brother, suppressing a groan and looking back at the redhead. He was alone,  _still_ , and it was obvious that people all around him were looking at him pitifully. Iori wasn’t going to lie; he’d been one of those people, too.

Steeling himself for a possible rejection, Iori took confident strides to the booth, stopping right in front of the redhead and waiting for him to look up.

It took a minute or so, but he eventually did, with a small sigh and a mumble of what sounded like “I’m really sorry, my friend isn’t here yet.” And then he did a double-take. “You’re not the waitress.”

“No, I’m not,” Iori confirmed. “I’m sorry for being so late, but the traffic was unbelievable,” he continued, in a louder voice than before. Iori wasn’t sure who he was trying to fool; definitely not the wait staff, because they’d seen him leave minutes ago. But at least a few people stopped staring over at the redhead, and Iori heaved a small sigh of relief.

Before the other could get a word out, Iori took a seat opposite him. “I’m sorry, I just noticed that you’ve been waiting for someone for a long while and thought maybe you’d appreciate a bit of help,” he explained with a small smile. “I’m Izumi Iori.”

As if finally catching on, the redhead smiled back. Iori felt his heart speed up a little, and maybe he was imagining how warm his cheeks were getting. “Nanase Riku,” the stranger offered back. “Thank you. I’m sorry you had to go out of your way like this.”

_Oh, he really_ is _cute._

“Eh?”

Iori definitely wasn’t imagining how warm his cheeks were right now. “Did I say that out loud?”

Riku flushed prettily. “I might have heard it wrongly though?” he offered awkwardly, and Iori never wanted the ground to swallow him as much as he did now.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, pushing the menu to Riku. “So, uh, Nanase-san…?” Iori asked unsurely, continuing only when Riku nodded. “I take it you haven’t eaten.”

As if responding to Iori’s question, Riku’s stomach grumbled loudly, and he hid his face in embarrassment. Iori chuckled. “I take that as a yes. Please, do order something. Dinner’s on me, as an apology for the long wait.”

“You don’t have to keep up the act, Iori-san,” Riku said as he flipped through the menu. “I’m sure it’s obvious enough that I got stood up.” Riku called the waitress over, ordered a main and two drinks, before he looked back at Iori. “It’s just, I was supposed to meet my brother today, but his job keeps him really busy.”

Iori grimaced; he couldn’t quite sympathise with Riku on that, because Mitsuki always prioritised him over other things, including Mitsuki himself. So instead, he asked, “What does your brother do?”

It was as if a switch was flipped, and Riku’s face lit up instantly. Iori found himself bombarded with facts about Kujo Tenn, “he uses Kujo as a stage name so that fans won’t flock to our family business to find him!”, facts that he never asked for or thought he needed to know. But Riku seemed to have cheered up significantly, and he spoke even as he wolved down his omurice, and Iori couldn’t find it in him to stop the redhead.

So he sat there, drinking his juice and nodding every now and then to show that he was paying attention. At least Riku was enjoying himself, and that was good enough for Iori. After all, that  _was_  the reason why he had come back in the first place.

Eventually Riku realised that he was talking a little  _too_  much about Tenn-nii, and he cut himself off as he looked over at Iori. “Ah, it must be really boring to listen to me rant about my brother, isn’t it?” he asked apologetically, finishing the last of his dinner and pushing the plate to the side.

Iori shook his head, smiling softly at the other. “It’s alright, Nanase-san. I’m glad to see that you’ve cheered up.”

“All thanks to you, Iori!”

At some point, Riku had mentioned his age, and upon learning that Iori was the younger of the two, dropped the honorifics completely. Not that Iori minded, but Riku’s exclamation of “I was sure that you were older than me!” didn’t sit too well with Iori. Still, he was the younger, and he couldn’t just go around getting angry at someone he’d just met.

Riku, on the other hand, had warmed up to Iori completely, and insisted on paying the bill.

“You wasted your time sitting here and listening to me talk, so at least let me treat you to a drink,” Riku said as they stood in front of the cashier. Iori gave in, letting Riku settle the bill before exiting the restaurant together with the elder.

It was late by now, and the wind was chilly. Riku shivered slightly as they stepped out of the warm restaurant, into the cold night, and Iori frowned. Riku wasn’t dressed warmly, not in the least, and Iori briefly wondered how the other could be older than him. “Wait, Nanase-san,” he said, rummaging through his bag for the scarf he knew was inside. “Take this.”

Riku took the scarf gratefully, wrapping it around his neck and sighing contentedly when he began to feel warmer. They were still in front of the restaurant, and, realising that they were both probably headed home, Riku asked, "So, where do you stay, Iori?"

"I can walk home from here, actually," Iori replied, pointing to the general direction of the bakery. "My family owns a small bakery not too far from here, and we live just a few streets from it."

At this, Riku's face fell. "Oh. I need to take the subway home," he said dejectedly. Iori raised a brow at Riku's sudden change in mood, until he remembered that the subway was in the other direction, and then Iori was frowning.

The night had been unexpected, but it wasn't all bad. Riku was a little rough around the edges, careless and spoke his mind without a second thought, but Mitsuki had been right; Iori did think that Riku was cute, now more so than before.

So, instead of parting just like this, Iori fished his phone out. "If you want, we can hang out again?" he suggested, almost afraid to be turned down. But then Riku eagerly took the phone from the younger, keying in his phone number and sending a text to himself. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Riku beamed as he returned Iori's phone to him.

"I guess I should say goodnight, now?" Riku asked. "But your scarf-"

Iori chuckled. "You can return it to me next time, and it'll be my treat."

"That sounds great," Riku agreed. "I like donuts, so maybe you can bring some!"

"It's a date then," Iori said, before he realised his choice of words and blushed. He was about to correct himself, but he noticed Riku blushing slightly as well, and couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "Goodnight then, Nanase-san. Text me when you get home."

Riku nodded. "Goodnight, Iori."

There was a next time. And a next, and a next.

Bonus:

"So how did it go, Iori?"

"He likes donuts, so he told me to bring some next time."

"Heh, so there's a next time, eh? Is my little brother finally growing up?"

"It was your idea, nii-san!"

**Author's Note:**

> If enough inspiration hits, I'd love to add more to this au :')


End file.
